


Force of Nature

by Disasternoj



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: (Slightly) Canon-Divergent, Atsuko "Too gay to function" Kagari, Background scenery enthusiasts eat your heart out, Diakko, DianAngst, Diana "Wtf is a feeling" Cavendish, Dianakko, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by the Bea Miller song "Force of Nature", New Relationship, Traditional Japanese food, i am trash, i couldn't get this idea out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasternoj/pseuds/Disasternoj
Summary: Diana has some second thoughts. Akko does her best to cure them, using her personal blend of hugs, dramatic poses, and seven secret spices. Contains one (1) thoroughly-kissed Akko.Inspired by the Bea Miller song “Force of Nature”.





	Force of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I heard the song [“Force of Nature”](http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=ynw0fGVZcU0#Bea_Miller_-_Force_of_Nature_\(Audio_Only\)) and couldn’t stop thinking about how well it fit for Diana and Akko. Hence: this. 
> 
> Takes place some time after the visit to Cavendish Manor. For the purposes of this story, Akko has not yet completed her quest, and Diana has not yet discovered that Akko is searching for the Words. 
> 
> Also: a reminder that Akko is, canonically, Japanese.

[[♫]](https://youtu.be/IW1kQCb2SaU)

Diana’s day had been going well. She had completed three assignments, helped Professor Finnelan set up for class, and resolved a squabble about a poorly-made potion- all before lunch.

She wished she could be surprised that she’d somehow ended up on the cold stone floor again.

A few incoherent groans and mumbles escaped the mess of robes and fluffy brown hair sprawled atop her, before shifting to reveal one Atsuko Kagari, rubbing her head absently with one hand. Looking up, her maroon eyes lit up the instant she realized who she’d run into.

“Diana!” she exclaimed- as always, far too exuberant for someone who’d just tackled a classmate to the ground by accident.

Diana’s expression was stern, but there was a twinkle in her eyes as she gazed up at the girl sitting on her legs. “We really must stop meeting like this.”

“I’ll stop when you stop being so comfortable to land on,” Akko countered, mischievous grin spreading across her face. Before she could continue her line of thought, a loud “Ahem” drew their attention to the matched frowns of Hannah and Barbara, standing a few feet in front of them.

“We do have class in ten minutes, you know,” declared Hannah, looking more than a little impatient with the pair. “Yeah,” came a drawl from their other side. Akko craned her neck around to see Sucy and a nervous-looking Lotte, the former continuing, “If you two are done flirting, I need to get a good seat. Professor Lukić is making _paralysis potions_ today.” She was practically drooling at the thought.

“U-Urk!” Diana and Akko sprang apart and scrambled to their feet, pink tingeing both of their cheeks. While this new… _thing_ between the two of them was no secret to their teammates, they both preferred not to announce it to the whole school. Diana dusted herself off, sparing a small smile for Akko before inclining her head towards the classroom and marching off down the hall.

With Hannah and Barbara scrambling to catch up, as usual, and Sucy lost in her own imaginary world of mushrooms and potions, Akko could spare a moment to appreciate the sight of her… girlfriend(?) striding away.

Things were definitely looking up.

\------------------------------------------------------

Things were definitely _not_ looking up.

“Look at what you’ve done now, Akko…” sighed Diana, readying her wand and closing her eyes to concentrate on the mess all around them.

Predictably, things started going wrong the instant Professor Lukić split them up into their teams to brew their own batch of the newly demonstrated paralysis potion. One barked shin, broken flask, and tipped cauldron later, a cringing Akko was being lectured by the old potion mistress yet again. Fortunately, everyone had managed to avoid being splashed, and Lukić had vanished the spilled potion with a few muttered words and gestures, but Akko was still left behind to clean up after herself.

Even more fortunately, Diana stayed behind with her, knowing how long it would take her to restore the room by hand. Snapping her eyes open, Diana whipped her wand upwards, tip shining luminescent green, and all the shattered glass and broken equipment floated gently off the ground. With another precise flick of her wrist, the flask reassembled itself, the cauldron returned to the table, and all other evidence of Akko’s clumsiness was erased in seconds.

“There,” she sighed, relaxing her rigid posture, “now…”

Diana was interrupted by a sudden soft, warm sensation on her cheek. Placing a hand over the spot on her now burning cheek, she turned to see Akko withdrawing, an adorable smile on her face.

“Thanks, Diana!” she said, beaming up at her savior.

“I- just- ah…” Diana sputtered, reduced to a blushing mess by Akko’s unexpected… _reward_.

She could recite most of the spells in their textbooks by memory and without missing a beat… but the instant Akko got involved, her train of thought went straight out the window and into the lake.

“Meet me by the greenhouse at 9!”

“E-Eh?” Diana snapped out of her thoughts to see Akko slipping out the door, still wearing that irresistible grin of hers. She had apparently decided to press her advantage while Diana was still flustered. _Devious of her_.

It was just another of the reasons she was hopelessly attracted to that girl.

The instant the thought registered, Diana’s expression fell. It left her emotions more unguarded than most would ever see, there in the privacy of the empty classroom, lit only by the wandering touch of the afternoon sun.

This was bad. This was _indescribably_ bad.

She had kept her cool when Akko accidentally tackled her, earlier, but she had also instinctively _flirted_ with her. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep her mask in place.

If she let herself fall for Akko… _really_ fall…

What would it mean for everything she had spent her life building?

\------------------------------------------------------

[[♫]](http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=WlmAOdNnCYk#Steins%3BGate_-_OST_11_Suzuha)

These thoughts plagued Diana for the rest of the day.

Nine o’clock found her standing outside the greenhouses, inner turmoil betrayed only by her white-knuckled grip on her broom. Having nominally finished her patrols for the evening, she had retired to the greenery-strewn courtyard that formed the entrance to the central greenhouse.

Even in her current state, she could admire her surroundings with one eye.

Despite the lingering bite of winter in early March, the magic suffusing the grounds of Luna Nova brought the overhanging willows and rows of ferns to vibrant life. The fairy lanterns that hung from the boughs overhead bathed the area in a warm glow: an island of soft light amidst the darkness of the nighttime grounds.

For all that the architects had built far too much school for the dwindling numbers of students, their attention to detail had imbued every corner of Luna Nova with a life of its own… provided one had the patience to appreciate it.

And for all that Akko lacked that patience, she always seemed at home in the quiet corners of the academy in a way Diana had always envied. A whirlwind of contradictions, that one. Reckless, yet caring; Inattentive, but with an inner fire and force of will that put the rest of them to shame.

And despite all that… no, _because_ of all that, Diana had to leave.

She had to call this off _now_. Explain everything to Akko, and hope it didn’t break her heart. It wasn’t too late to go back- to lock away her feelings and focus on her duty like she had always done.

Diana had a responsibility to her family, to her world… and to herself. If she was going to save the Cavendish family from the ruin it had fallen into, if she was to find the Grand Triskellion and restore the fading magic of the world, then she had to focus on being the best she could be. She had to study constantly, practice ceaselessly, and concentrate on those goals above all else.

Being with Akko would pull her off of that path. She _knew_ that, just as she knew it was already starting. Why else was she standing here? There were a thousand things she should be doing.

…

And yet her feet would not move.

Akko was something different. Something new. Everyone saw that.

Most of them used it as an excuse to dismiss her. To belittle her efforts. To mock her dreams.

Diana was guilty of that, too.

The pained _creak_ of the broom handle in her tightening grip went entirely unnoticed, such was the depth of her self-loathing in that moment.

Unshed tears welled up at the edges of her vision.

In recent months, she had done what she could to stop what direct abuse she had seen directed at Akko, but the murmurs persisted. The looks of contempt continued. Even Hannah and Barbara, as attuned to her moods as they usually were, hadn’t stopped entirely.

Even today, she had casually belittled her clumsiness in potions class. All this time, and even Diana was still hurting her. She didn’t know how Akko endured it all, let alone kept that smile on her face. She really didn’t.

And now she was going to have to hurt her even more. It was what she had to do, for the sake of her family’s future. For the sake of the magical _world_.

This might be what finally broke Akko. Diana didn't know if she could stand that thought... to see their brightest star extinguished before it could shine.

A single tear broke free and trailed down her face.

She had to rebuild her walls. Make them stronger than ever before, if she was to survive this.

And then the gleeful shout of "Diana!" reached her ears.

She turned and saw Akko charging towards her- breathless, covered in grass stains, and absolutely beautiful.

It was in that moment that Diana realized she would sooner put out the sun than that smile.

"Akko..." she called, in a small, broken voice. A second tear streaked down her face to join the first.

Akko slowed in her headlong rush, closing the remaining feet almost cautiously. “Diana?” she questioned, concern written all over her face.

The instant she got close enough to see the broken expression and glistening tear trails on Diana’s face, the basket she had behind her back slipped from nerveless fingers. She dashed forward, flinging her arms around Diana and holding her as tight as she could.

“What is it, Diana? What’s wrong?” Akko pulled back the barest few inches needed to look Diana in the eye- anxious, tender maroon meeting stricken, wavering blue. “I’m here,” she insisted, squeezing her once more. “I’m always here for you.”

And the walls crumbled and fell.

Diana buried her face in Akko’s shoulder and sobbed. Clutching the smaller girl to her chest, she let her fears and doubts come pouring out, shaking so hard that she felt Akko vibrate along with her. Her despair at the thought of pushing Akko away, her guilt at all the pain she would have- and had already- caused her… it all burst free, the dam shattered and broken.

Akko buried her confusion and her worries, simply holding Diana as she wept into her robes. There would be time for answers later. For now, she just had to be there for her.

She stroked Diana’s back with one hand, feeling the shudders wracking her thin form. Had she always been this frail? Diana was always a pillar of strength for the rest of them- confidence and composure given physical form. But now… holding the sobbing girl, she just seemed small.

Diana had never cried this much before. The tears wouldn’t stop, and she couldn’t muster the will to care. The feeling of Akko’s arms around her, holding her tight against all her sorrows, slowly healed the hole she had torn in her own heart. Diana felt her anguish start to drain away, replaced by Akko’s soothing murmurs and the subtle lavender scent of her hair.

After a time, Diana’s sobs slowed, and stillness overtook the two girls. It was broken only by the silent drip of tears onto the already-drenched shoulder of Akko’s robes, Diana resting her head against the soft chestnut strands of her hair.

Finally, Diana pulled back the barest margin. Akko, at a loss and used to Diana needing her space, read this as a cue to withdraw… but the instant she let go and took a step backwards, Diana’s hands shot forwards and seized her by the shoulders.

Staring up at Diana in shock, Akko saw a waterfall of emotions written across Diana’s normally stoic face. Her crystalline blue eyes filled with some nameless fear, Diana tried to speak, letting out only a choked gasp on the first attempt. Seeing the concern in Akko’s face, she tried again, to no avail.

Abandoning her attempts to speak, Diana did the only thing she could.

She pulled Akko into a hard, bruising kiss, desperately trying to convey all of her jumbled emotions through that one point of contact.

When she was released, Akko could only stare, tingling lips barely parted in surprise, as Diana finally found her voice.

“Please don’t leave me, Akko.”

…

Maybe, just this once… it was okay to be selfish.

\------------------------------------------------------

[[♫]](http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=ynw0fGVZcU0#Bea_Miller_-_Force_of_Nature_\(Audio_Only\))

Eventually, Diana regained her composure (and her hat, which had been knocked off at some point) and began drying her tears. With the task of consoling Diana reduced to staying as close as possible, Akko had a moment to think. What would make her think Akko would ever _leave_ her? She privately resolved to extract the cause of Diana’s distress from her… later. For now, it was time to focus on bringing out her smile again.

It was at that point that Diana had the presence of mind to ask a very important question.

“So, Akko… why did you want to meet me here? And what’s in the basket?” she asked, nodding towards the discarded wicker and fabric bundle, forgotten in her earlier plight. Her voice was still somewhat rough, but a significant improvement over inarticulate sobbing.

“Oh! I totally forgot!” Akko exclaimed. She turned around, took a step forward, and leaned her entire body over to pick up the basket, using one leg as a midair counterbalance. “I brought some… _hey_ , what’s that look for?” she demanded, having turned back around to see Diana shaking her head fondly.

“You,” she replied, her warm gaze never leaving Akko’s face.

Akko blushed lightly at that, sticking her tongue out and propping both hands on her hips… or attempting to. Holding the basket in one hand wasn’t particularly conducive to such a pose.

Once she straightened herself out again, Akko continued, “A-ny-wayyyy, I brought some bento for both of us!” She brandished the basket in Diana’s general direction. “I thought, since you probably haven’t eaten enough today, we can go have a picnic now that you’re done your rounds!”

Diana blinked. “Firstly, I resent that implication,” she declared. “Secondly, what on earth is a ‘bento’?”

Far from being dismayed at her failure to explain, Akko seemed to light up even more. “It’s a kind of traditional packed lunch! I made a bunch of kinds of food we used to have all the time back home and packed them up into little boxes!” She looked incredibly proud of herself for a moment, until she deflated somewhat and admitted, “Okay, Lotte and Jasminka helped me.” Diana rolled her eyes. Fortunately for Akko’s train of thought, she didn’t notice. “But!” she continued, “You still need to try some of it! You’re gonna have the full Akko Experience, and it’s gonna knock your socks off!” She finished with a trademark Akko pose: huge grin, one hand resting on her cocked hip, the other proudly hoisting the picnic basket above her head.

Diana simply raised one eyebrow, having become inured to Akko’s more traditional antics. “I prefer my socks where they are, thank you,” she said, fond smile belying her dry tone. Ignoring Akko’s pout, she continued, “Also, isn’t it much too late for a picnic? Curfew is in less than an hour, and, if you hadn’t noticed, it’s rather dark out. Do you want us both to get detention?”

Resolve entirely undiminished, Akko bounced up and down slightly, shaking her head. “No, no, no, Diana! You gotta learn how to have some fun every once in a while! It’s not healthy to just stay wrapped up in your work or other people’s problems all the time!” Diana winced slightly, but otherwise looked entirely unimpressed by the argument. Sensing her audience’s skepticism, she resorted to underhanded tactics. “C’mon, Diana, live a little! Please? For me?”

Diana found herself helpless before the power of Akko’s puppy eyes.

“Very well, then,” she sighed. “I place myself in your care for tonight. I assume you have a plan?”

“Yup! It’s a good thing you’ve got your broom, ‘cuz we’re going into the forest!”

Somehow, Diana had known it wasn’t going to be a simple five-minute walk to a field. Well, there was no hope of changing Akko’s course now.

The forest surrounding the grounds, while not as dangerous as Arcturus, was nothing to sneeze at… but Diana clamped down on her unspoken protests.

She knew that, together, they could handle just about anything.

\------------------------------------------------------

“There! Down there, on your left!”

Diana guided the broom down towards the clearing Akko had pointed out, finding a lush, grassy hill surrounded by a grove of miraculously verdant, leafy oak trees. Where the oaks ended, the forest returned to its dormant, lifeless winter state, but this one spot seemed to be ahead of schedule by several months. It even _felt_ warmer, Diana noted, as she gently brought the two of them to rest on the crown of the hill.

The lights of Luna Nova, still visible in the distance, were overwhelmed by the radiance of the waxing gibbous moon above- no longer concealed by the dense willows near the greenhouse. Diana turned to her passenger, but before she could ask, Akko was already explaining. “I found this place last month while we were out looking for one of Sucy’s rare mushrooms,” she said, hopping off the back of the broom. “Lotte says this is a favorite place for some of the friendlier forest fairies to hang out when it’s cold, so it’s picked up some of their magic!” Akko looked as though she didn’t quite understand, but found the idea awesome anyway.

“I’ll take her word for it,” said Diana, laying the broom down in the grass and gesturing at the flattened top of the hill. “Shall we?”

Akko gave an overly dramatic bow, chirping, “Of course, m’lady!” She somewhat spoiled the effect by giggling as she popped open the basket to retrieve a red and green-striped blanket. Spreading it over the grass, Akko plopped down and patted the spot beside her on the blanket, wide smile holding only warmth and anticipation.

Diana couldn’t help but feel at ease as she sat next to her… yes, her _girlfriend_ , placing her pointed hat on the blanket beside her. As much as Akko’s ideas were rarely well thought-out, this one was going fairly well so far, and she was quite intrigued to try Akko’s foreign cuisine.

“So!” Akko called over her shoulder, head buried in the basket, “We’ve got some yakitori, some sanga-yaki…” She pulled out a textbook-sized box and set it on the blanket. “…and some sea bass tempura, ‘cuz shrimp is hard to get ahold of here!”

Diana had never heard of anything more outlandish-sounding in her life, but repressed the instinct to say so. “What should I try first?”

“Hmm…” Akko considered. “Prob’ly the tempura! It’s basically just batter-fried fish, but with different ingredients! It’s one of my favorites from back home.”

Diana sampled some of each of Akko’s home-style dishes, thankful that she had brought along actual forks instead of the lacquered wooden sticks you were apparently supposed to use. She found them tastier than she expected, for the most part- an interesting blend of flavors compared to what she was used to. When she got to the sanga-yaki, Akko called out a warning from over her own box. “Oh! Careful with that one! It’s got a bit of shichimi mixed in with the topping, so it’s pretty spicy! Nobody makes it quite like Clan Kagari.” Akko shoveled a portion of it into her own mouth. Swallowing, she threw her head back and declared, “Tastes like _danger_! Uahahaha!”

To cover up her sappy smile at Akko’s antics, Diana took a big bite of the aforementioned dish. _This isn’t so spicy_ , she thought to herself, savoring the unique blend of vegetables and spices atop the fishy base.

Then the crushed chilis in the topping hit her full force.

Diana’s eyes went wide, and she looked around frantically for something to drink as she swallowed the blazing concoction. Before she could say anything, she found a thermos being pressed into her hand by a giggling Akko. “Tea,” she said, mirth crinkling the corners of her eyes as she struggled to contain her laughter. “I warned you it was spicy!” she giggled, watching Diana rapidly unscrew the lid and practically chug the simple green tea.

It was possible Akko was enjoying the role reversal a little too much.

Once she recovered from the spicy assault, Diana shot a brief glare at the brunette, before conceding that it really was her own fault.

They finished their food (all but the sanga-yaki, in Diana’s case) in comfortable silence, each surreptitiously watching the other and glancing away with light blushes when caught. Akko was glad that Diana seemed to be enjoying her cooking- outside assistance notwithstanding.

Akko finished first, having wolfed down her portion, and quickly became dissatisfied with just looking. She scooted across the blanket and snuggled up to Diana’s side, doing her best to look innocent when Diana gave her one of her patented “Really?” looks. Despite her outward indifference, Diana quickly accepted their new proximity, leaning on Akko ever so slightly as she finished her last bites.

As Diana set down her bento box, Akko seemed torn between getting up to do something, and continued snuggles. Difficult choice though it was, after a moment, she detached herself and stood up, gesturing for Diana to join her.

“There’s one last thing I wanted to show you while we’re here,” Akko said, looking significantly more nervous than before. She pulled her wand out of her robes, holding it up against her chest as she turned to face Diana, tilting her gaze up to the moon above. Diana simply stood and watched, intrigued by Akko’s change in demeanor, and slightly concerned that she was about to try some unknown magic. Her track record for new spells wasn’t exactly stellar- but Diana put aside her misgivings, confident they could handle whatever might go wrong.

After muttering to herself for a moment, Akko exhaled slowly, took a deep breath, and took up a stance not unlike that for a summoning spell.

"Animum… flore… Lunam ciere!"

The cascading moonlight seemed to split, focused and re-emitted as a multitude of pale beams by the energy emanating from Akko’s wand. Diana watched, entranced, as the sheer focus written on Akko’s scrunched-up face bent the moonbeams down to the hillside all around them. Where they struck, blue-white glowing circles appeared… and then faded, as the light returned to normal.

Diana glanced from the grass to her companion and back again, about to ask if it succeeded, when Akko pre-empted her.

“Just wait for it…” she whispered, drained by the magic she had wrought, and kept her gaze locked to the ground. A moment passed, and then another…

And the glowing circles re-appeared, tendrils spreading out to each nearby light like roots reaching out for the water of life. The lights intensified, and then burst, blooming into dozens of foot-high luminescent flowers, shining with the same blue-white radiance as the moon above.

The quiet hillside was transformed into a field of unearthly, beautiful flowers. Here and there, tiny nature spirits poked their heads up, curious about this change to their hideaway. In the center of it all, Diana sat awestruck, reaching out to the nearest of the new-grown flora and feeling the insubstantial petals.

A soft noise was her only warning before Akko practically collapsed into her lap, sprawled across Diana’s crossed legs with a brilliant, tired smile. “Ta-da!” she murmured, clearly pleased with her own performance.

Diana smiled down at the girl in her lap. “This is wonderful, Akko.”

The soft praise filled Akko with a warmth she wanted to hold onto forever, gazing up into pale sapphire eyes. Diana continued, “How did you channel enough magic to make so many of them?”

Akko had to tear her gaze away to collect her thoughts. “It only works near the full moon,” she said. “It mostly takes its energy from the moonlight- and the flowers only last an hour or two.” She pouted slightly at the thought. “It’s just as well, though,” she continued, “otherwise you’d’ve found my practice flowers on your patrols.” A glint of humor returned to Akko’s eyes, imagining Diana encountering half a dozen solitary moon-flowers that inexplicably vanished when she looked away.

Diana smiled warmly, absently running her fingers through the fluffy brown hair cascading across her lap. “I had been wondering what you were off doing at night this last week. I suppose I know, now.”

“Yup! Professor Ursula taught it to me! She practically volunteered to help me when I told her who it was for, hehe!” Akko giggled softly, the memory of Professor Ursula’s weakness for all things romantic an amusing contrast to her normally calm demeanor.

Her quiet laughter was interrupted by a soft kiss pressed against her lips, Diana bending over the girl in her lap to properly express her feelings on the matter. Withdrawing from a pink-faced Akko, she disclosed, “Well, I love it. Thank you.” Her expression said everything she wasn’t ready to put into words, and Akko could read it like an open book.

Sitting up in Diana’s lap, Akko drew her girlfriend into another kiss- slow, soft, and tender, mutual adoration expressed in the best way they knew how. For a time, Diana lost herself in the sensation of her girlfriend’s lips, Akko’s softness and warmth becoming her whole world.

Before she noticed what was happening, Akko had tipped Diana off-balance and pushed her down onto the blanket, straddling her and pinning her arms to the ground. For a moment, they simply gazed at each other, cheeks flushed and breathing deeply. Diana’s platinum blonde and tea-green hair spread across the blanket, bathed in the soft light from the moon-flowers all around. A halo worthy of an angel, in Akko’s humble opinion.

“Hey,” said Akko, the sweetest smile Diana had ever seen spreading across her face.

“Hey, you,” teased Diana, freeing one arm and pulling the brunette back down to her.

Eventually, she was forced to release Akko in order to breathe, and took immense pleasure in her girlfriend’s blissfully dazed expression. Akko planted her hands on either side of Diana’s head, trying to steady herself without pulling too far away. Sensing an opportunity, Diana nudged one of Akko’s arms with her head.

Her audience regained, and a wicked gleam in her eyes, Diana visibly licked her lips and stated, “Tastes like danger.”

Akko immediately turned a shade of red to rival a sunset. Burying her face in Diana’s shoulder, she complained, “Dianaaaaaa!"

Diana’s gentle laughter rang out through the clearing as she wrapped her arms around Akko and held her close.

There, amongst the moon-flowers, they had everything they ever needed.

\------------------------------------------------------

Despite managing to avoid being caught as they returned well after midnight, the two were sufficiently punished by the teasing of their teammates for the entirety of the next day.

Deciding that ignoring them entirely was the best strategy, Diana came by the red team’s room at the usual time on Saturday, intending to retrieve Akko for their weekly practice session. Knocking on the door, she heard a shout of “Coming!”, followed by the inevitable, “Shut it, Sucy!”

Pulling open the door, Akko beamed at her. “Hi, Diana! I’ll be ready in a minute here, once I just find…” she said, turning back to her desk and rummaging through the mess of papers scattered across it. Diana stepped inside, knowing that for these three, an open door was effectively an invitation. She exchanged a silent wave and smile with Lotte, lying on her bunk with a new edition of Nightfall, then turned to see Akko seize a particular sheet from the pile. “Aha!” she cried triumphantly, quickly scanning the messy handwriting. “This is what I wanted to check… oh. Oh no.”

Sucy edged around her alchemy table to peek over the shoulder of a rapidly paling Akko. “Ooohh… wasn’t that homework due in to Professor Finnelan yesterday? You’re in trouble, Akko…”

Akko burst into motion. “I’msorryDianaI’vegottagogivethistoherandhopeshedoesn’tkillmebyeeeee!”

Diana barely registered half of Akko’s words as the latter seized her hat and dashed out the door, leaving a disheveled Sucy and Diana in her wake.

Lotte looked up from her book with a little smile. “She’s a force of nature, isn’t she?”

Watching her tear down the hall, entire being set on accomplishing her next goal…

Diana couldn't help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you look at the lyrics to "Force of Nature", you can see where most of my ideas came from. 
> 
> Disclaimer- I know nothing about Japanese food. Feel free to point out any inaccuracies- everything here came from extensive Google-fu.
> 
> The leg counterbalance thing is actually something that *I* do, but it's totally an Akko thing to do. So she did it.
> 
> The spell Akko uses is a mishmash of Latin that effectively translates to "Moon, evoke the spirit flower" or "Flower, evoke the spirit of the Moon".
> 
> I'll get back to Starry-Eyed eventually, I swear. (Eventually.)
> 
> As always, a big thanks to my betas, [Afterados](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5698514/afterados) and Vozw! They make sure my more questionable phrasings and plot devices don’t get too out of hand. 
> 
> Any and all comments are greatly appreciated! If you liked my attempt at writing these gay dorks, let me know why! Did you have a favorite bit, or a comment on the style? If you thought it was garbage, leave some feedback so I can do better next time! :3


End file.
